Nothing More, Nothing Less
by Tim Orchard
Summary: Set after the First Christmas after Yamatai.


Tomb Raider and Lara Croft, are Properties of, Square Enix and Crystal Dynamics.  
No copyright infringement intended.

Nothing More, Nothing Less. Written by Tim Orchard.

9 Months had passed since the events on Yamatai, it was now Christmas time.  
And Lara was on Holiday with her new boyfriend Theo.

Lara and Theo came to the end of the slope they were skiing down together.  
When Lara answered Theo's question, he asked before skiing down the slope together.  
''I don't know what to say.'' Lara said.  
''Say yes!'' Theo said.  
''But what about your father, what about Bernard and the kidnaping attempts?'' Lara said.  
''It's over, if the Police can't catch him, there's nothing I can do about it.'' said Theo.

Lara and Theo were quickly distracted by gunfire, coming from 3 snowmobiles heading straight for them.  
''Get down!'' Lara told Theo. As they ducked the gunfire.  
''Bernard!'' shouted Theo. As a helicopter came into view as well.  
''Let's get out of here!'' yelled Lara.

As they each hopped on 2 nearby snowmobiles, they sped off towards the lodge.  
When 1 of Bernard's snowmobiles came at Lara's left, and barged into Her snowmobile.  
Lara quickly grabbed the pistol in the man's holster , and shot him in the head.

The 2 other men were chasing Theo, Lara shot both of them as well.  
Then there was a loud noise, it was an avalanche, the snow quickly engulfed Lara and Theo.  
Lara slowly climbed her way out of the snow, and saw Theo being taken away by the helicopter.  
After numerous attempts, Bernard finally kidnaped Theo.

Theo's father Louis, organised a small army of mercenaries, for an assault on Bernard's mountain top HQ.  
Lara managed to convince Louis, to her let come as well.

After telling him of her exploits on Yamatai. ''It's all true!'' Exclaimed Lara.  
''Just call Samantha Nishimura, Jonah Maiava and Joslin Reyes, and they will tell you its all true!'' said Lara.  
So Louis called all 3 of them, and they all told him it's true. ''All right you can come.'' said Louis.

Lara and Louis were riding on 1 of 3 helicopters, on the way to Bernards HQ.  
''I bet this isn't how you expected spend Christmas day?'' said Louis.  
"No it wasn't how I expected to spend Christmas day, with 30 odd mercenaries. On a job we should be leaving for the Police.'' said Lara.  
"Well after the numerous Years they had to catch Bernard, something had to be done about this.'' said Louis.  
"I've all ready lost my wife, I'm not losing my only child as well. I just want my son back.'' said Louis.  
"He asked me marry him.'' said Lara.  
"And did you accept?'' asked Louis.  
"I didn't get to answer, before Bernard's men came at us.'' said Lara.  
"Well, will you accept?'' asked Louis  
"What do you think I'm here for? Of course I'm going to accept.'' said Lara.  
"Were approaching Bernard's HQ." said the Pilot.  
"Right get ready for it, this is it." said Louis.

Just as they were approaching Bernard's HQ, a barrage of bullets came from 2 turret machine guns.  
"All units concentrate all fire power on those turrets!'' Louis ordered.  
When Lara saw 3 men with RPGs. "They have RPGs as well!'' Lara yelled.  
"Cancel that last order take out the men with the RPGs instead! Then take out the turrets!'' Louis barked.  
"helicopter 3's been hit!'' yelled the Pilot.

Helicopter 3 spun violently out of control, and crashed into 1 of the turrets.  
Causing a huge fire ball, which killed several guards.  
"Keep shooting, that's not all of them!'' Louis yelled.  
As Lara shoot the last turret. "Let's move in before they send the next wave of guards to the entrance!'' said Louis.

Lara, Louis and the rest of the mercenaries, in helicopter 1 repelled down to ground level.  
Where they proceeded to the main door, with Lara and Louis leading the line.

They both went through the door, when it slammed shut behind, locking the rest of the mercenries out behind them.  
"Well isn't this a surprise" said a voice over a loudspeaker.  
"2 Extra guests for Christmas, I hope you bought the ransom money, Mr Dubois.'' said the loudspeaker.  
"The only thing I've bought with me Bernard! Is vengeance from me and my soon to be daughter in law!'' said Louis.  
"Get one last look at your son, Mr Dubois.'' said Bernard.

A TV screen popped up in front of Lara and Louis, showing Theo tied up in a chair.  
Lara and Louis went down a spiral staircase, to 2 sets of doors.  
"Lara you take that door, I'll take this one.'' said Louis.  
As Louis went through the door on the left, Lara went through the door on the right.

Behind the door a guard attacked Lara with a lead pipe, Lara swayed out of the way of the pipe.  
The guard missed her with the pipe, Lara counterattacked by hitting the guard in the head with the butt of her rifle, knocking the guard out.  
"Oh dear did I make you jump, Miss Croft" said Bernard.  
"Are you sure you're heading in the right direction, Miss Croft.'' said Bernard.

Lara looked around the room, and saw it's a dead end, and headed back through the door she just came in.  
Before turning around to the unconscious guard, and said to him. "Merry Christmas.''

Lara then headed through the door Louis went through, before meeting him coming the other way.  
"Did you find anything in the other room Lara?" said Louis  
"Nothing it was a dead end, what did you find in here?'' said Lara.  
"Another door down there.'' said Louis.

Lara and Louis headed through the door, and came across another 2 sets of doors.  
"I'll search every inch of this place, I will not leave without my Theo.'' said Louis.

Louis was just about to go through the door on the left.  
"Can't find your way around, Mr Dubois.'' said Bernard.  
"They appear to know our every move.'' said Louis.  
"How very perceptible of you, not only do these walls have ears, they have eyes too.'' said Bernard.

Lara and Louis went through the other door, and were quickly flanked by 3 guards, Lara shot 2 of them, Louis shot the other 1.  
"You're getting warm" said Bernard. "You're getting very very warm.'' said Bernard.

As Lara and Louis came to another door, and saw Theo tied up in the chair.  
"Theo!'' yelled Louis. "Father! Lara! I'm so glad you're here.'' said Theo.  
As Lara and Louis untied him.  
"How touching the whole family reunited, we must cherish this moment, as it will be your last Christmas together.'' said Bernard.

As 5 guards stormed into the room.  
"Theo take cover!'' said Louis.  
As he and Lara pulled out grenades, and threw them at the guards.

Boom! Went all the guards, body parts flying in all directions.  
"Are you all right?'' Lara asked Theo.  
"Yes I'm all right, he's in that room.'' said Theo.  
"Right I'm going after him.'' said Lara.  
"Be careful, that man's a lunatic.'' said Louis.  
"So was Mathias.'' said Lara.

As she went through the door, she saw Bernard running away towards the cable car system, Bernard boarded the cable car.  
And shut the door before Lara could get in, Bernard hit the go button, Lara looked around and saw the emergency stop button.  
Lara pressed it and the car stopped, Lara climbed a ladder and pulled out her climbing axe, and zip lined to the car.

Lara opened the rooftop hatch, and was grabbed immediately by Bernard, and thrown across the car hitting the open doors button.  
Lara grabbed a handlebar above her, and lifted herself up to kick Bernard in the face, and send him sprawling out the door.  
Bernard held on to the ledge, with his right hand.

Just as Lara was about to stamp on Bernard's fingers, he grabbed Lara's leg with his other hand.  
And pulled Lara out of the car as well, Lara managed to grab the ledge with both her hands.

Lara could feel her right boot slipping off, as she struggled to get Bernard off her leg.  
Off went Lara's boot, and Bernard to his certain death. Lara pulled herself up, climbed through the hatch and along the cable, back to the station.

Louis and Theo were waiting at the station, when Lara got back.  
"Well how did it go?'' asked Theo.  
"He got the boot.'' said Lara.  
"And the answer to your question is, yes I will marry you.'' said Lara.  
"I know a great place where we can celebrate, your engagement and Christmas.'' said Louis.  
As Lara, Louis and Theo boarded the helicopter, to leave Bernard's HQ.

2 Months later.

"Your Royal Highnesses, my Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Bride and Groom, Mr Theo Dubois and Mrs Lara Croft.'' said the announcer.  
As Lara and Theo were making their way out of the church grounds.

Lara threw Sam the bouquet, as she passed by her in the car on the way out of the church grounds.  
"I haven't given you a wedding present yet.' said Theo.  
"You have given me a wedding present, the best I could have a future.' said Lara.

In a car on the other side of the road, heading in the opposite direction.  
A rifle appeared out of the side of the car, and started shooting at Lara and Theo's car.  
Theo hit the brakes and Lara ducked, the car stopped as a barrage of bullets hit the car.

Theo fell into Lara's lap just as she saw the bullet hole in his forehead, a Policeman on a motorbike arrived at the side of the car.  
"It's all right, it's quite all right really he's just having a rest, we'll be heading on soon." said Lara.  
"There's no hurry you see We Have All The Time In The World." said Lara.  
As she cradled Theo's dead body, the tears started to swell out of her eyes, as she began to cry.

Nothing More, Nothing Less. Written by Tim Orchard.


End file.
